Rage, Hollow, and The Crew Take on the Zombie Apocalypse
by SillyWillySandoon
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. So try not to be too harsh. It's also a work in progress. I never really thought of myself as a great writer but this seemed kinda fun. In this story, well, read the title. and the story. That'll tell you what it's about. Let me know what you think so far.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Monday afternoon when Rage decided, for God knows what reason, that he was gonna go for a walk. He stepped outside, got about 10 feet from the door and realized that the arthritis in his knees and his osteoporosis made walking a very laborious thing to do. So he walked his elderly ass back inside and sat in front of his computer, right where he had spent every other day. Out the window he saw a homeless man drudging through the empty streets, dragging his right foot as he walked. He didn't think much of it at the time. He had figured heat exhaustion was causing the man to appear so zombie-like. He turned back around to face his monitor. He logged onto skype, noticed hollow was online, and called him. "I thought you were going for a walk." Hollow said. Rage thought for a second and decided to lie, so as to avoid the old man remarks. "I was going to but I remembered that we needed to record another episode of Mapstravaganza." He replied. After a moment of thought Hollow said, "Today's episode already went up and we don't need another one until Thursday." Rage, unable to come up with another lie to patch the holes in his first lie, admitted "Ugh, fine. I tried going for a walk but my legs hurt, and it's hot, and I was getting dehydrated and…" Hollow interrupted him "would you stop whining? You sound like you're 90. I'm gonna put you in a fucking nursing home if you keep crying like a little bitch every time you have to move any joint other than your fingers and jaw." "Hey!" Rage interjected. "I move… occasionally." Hollow rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I got an email today. It was from Paradox. They're having a convention in London for a few new games that they're making. Did you get it too?" Hollow asked. Rage saw an opportunity to insult Hollow and he couldn't resist. "Of course I got the email. I'm much more important than you are." Hollow generally couldn't give less fucks about Rage's pathetic excuse for an insult so he brushed it off as if it never happened. He responded with "I figured we'd go down to London for a few days, meet up with Fluke, and check out some museums and shit." "Yeah, museums, that sounds like a fucking blast. "Rage said in his most sarcastic voice." Hollow, not in the mood for Rage's shit, says "Fuck off. It'll be fun." The pair decided to play some Dota for a little while until Hollow decided he needed to eat his supper. Rage, realizing he hadn't eaten in a while either, didn't protest and went off to eat.

While he was eating he turned on the TV. He joined in the middle of an emergency report. He heard the reporter say "The outbreaks have been noted in a few of the larger cities. Those infected by the disease have symptoms similar to those of zombies. The infected appear to be reanimated corpses. They move very slowly and have a taste for flesh, whether it be human or animal. The virus is spread through bites. If you are bitten, get to the nearest hospital immediately. It is currently unclear where the virus was initiated but tests are currently being done to find a cure. It is advised that you remain in your homes while the problem is resolved." AT that moment Rage heard his phone ring. He answered immediately. On the other end he heard Hollow yell "ARE YOU SEEING THIS SHIT?" "Am I seeing what?" Why are you so panicked?" Rage replied. Hollow, still yelling, said "FUCKING ZOMBIES! THERE IS A FUCKING ZOMBIE OUTBREAK!" "Oh, that. Yeah I saw that." "AND YOU'RE NOT PANICKING!?" Hollow asked, in a voice that showed both extreme anger and confusion. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THERE'S A FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING'S FUCKING PEACHY!" "Calm your tits Hollow. First off, it's not an apocalypse. We know enough about Zombies from movies and video games. We can prepare for this. I've always said a zombie outbreak would be fun." "Oh, so museums bore the hell out of you but you think a zombie apocalypse is fun? What the fuck is wrong with your head?" Hollow asked, again, both confused and angry. "Look, Just stay where you are, I'll be there in a minute." Hollow demanded before hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage nearly shit himself when Hollow burst through the door without warning. Hollow closed and locked the door before looking out the peep hole to see if the sound of him entering the house had drawn the attention of any zombies. "What's the matter, Rage? Not having fun yet?" Hollow asked, amusing himself slightly. Rage, clutching his chest with his left hand and the couch cushion with his right as if he'd had a heart attack, which wouldn't be surprising since he's an old man, responded "Dude, there's a zombie outbreak. You can't just be scaring me like that." "Oh, I thought a zombie apocalypse would be fun? What happened to that? It's been 10 minutes; did you change your mind that quickly?" Hollow asked, laughing to himself. Rage, now noticing that Hollow was holding a Katana, replied "Well, you seem like you've made a turn from terrified to ecstatic quite quickly." Hollow, wiping blood off his blade says "First off, I wasn't terrified, just a little bit freaked out. And you'd be surprised how satisfying it is to behead zombies for real." Well, did you bring me a sword?"Rage asked hopefully? "Well, I have this other one" Hollow pointed his thumb towards the other sheathed sword on his back. "But I don't know that I can trust you with sharp objects." Again, Hollow laughed to himself. "C'mon man, you're really gonna hog both Katanas? Don't be a douche." Rage said, very disappointed. "You know I hate that word. It hurts me." Hollow retorted. To this Rage replies, "It hurts me that you won't give me a sword. Besides, I'd totally be more helpful if I had a sword." Hollow walks over to the chair opposite the sofa and sits. "Y'know what, If it'll shut you up you can hold onto one." Hollow removed the sheath and Katana from his back and tossed it to Rage. Rage, in an attempt to catch the sword, made a flailing motion with his arms. The sword hit him in the shoulder. "Ow." He said, putting his hand to his shoulder before picking it up off the floor. "This is exactly why I didn't want to trust you with a sharp object" Hollow said. Why do you keep insulting me? Rage asked, his voice getting slightly higher pitched?" Hollow replied, "Because you make it too easy. I can't resist." "That's what she said." said Rage, Now turning from an old man into a 12 year old. Hollow, rolling his eyes, says, "You're so immature." "You're immature" Rage said immediately.

"Ok, let's change the subject. We need a plan." said Hollow. After a brief moment of thought, Rage said "We need to get to my family. I need to know that my brother's alright." "Ok, we'll check on them, and then we'll make our way to Fluke in London." At that moment the phone rang. Again, Rage went into his post-heart attack position. Hollow picked up the phone. "Who is it?" Rage asked with an inquisitive look on his face. Hollow put up his index finger to Rage and turned his back. "Who the hell is this?" Hollow asked into the phone. "Hollow?" asked the voice on the other end of the line. "Who's asking?" Hollow demanded. "It's Fluke. Are you guys alright?" "Speak of the Devil. Yeah, we're fine. Have you heard from the rest of the guys?" asked Hollow. "Evanz is fine but I haven't been able to get in touch with Gubiak yet." answered Fluke. Hollow said "You don't think Gubi could be…" Fluke cut him off. "He's probably fine. Just couldn't get to a phone, that's all." "I'm sure you're right" Hollow said, not sounding very convinced. "We're coming up to London, Fluke. First we're gonna go to Rage's family's place. He needs to make sure his brother is okay. After that we're coming." "NO!" Fluke objected. "Stay away from London. The virus spread like wildfire here. They're all over the place. I'll get a car and meet you guys at Rage's Family's house. All the phone lines still seem to be working so if anything changes you'll be able to get in contact with me." Fluke hung up the phone. Hollow turned around to see that Rage had unsheathed the sword and was swinging it around like an idiot. "Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, or worse, me." Hollow said in a condescending tone. "Now get ready to leave." The two rummaged through the flat looking for anything they could bring with them. They found 2 Backpacks and filled them with food, bottles of water, and anything else they thought might be useful. Just as they were about to leave Rage spoke up. "Wait." He ran back into his room. He emerged a few seconds later with Ilia (Pardon the spelling) in his hand. "Seriously, Josh?" asked Hollow. "What? I can't just leave her here to die." "Alright. Let's go." Hollow said sternly.


End file.
